duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Duel Masters (DMRP Block)
This is a list of events that happened in the Background story during the Duel Masters (DMRP Block). The events in this page take place in DMRP-01. Prologue After the fallout caused by Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and Final Dogiragolden's final war, the Revolutionaries won. However, doing so has caused Dormageddon X to self destruct and wipe out all life on this planet. 100 thousand years later, new lifeforms had came to replace the fallen Dragons and they constructed a completely different world. The world is connected by a pillar with Light, Water and Nature in the top of the pillar and Fire in the most bottom of it. Darkness was excluded from the pillar and covers the rest of the world. Light The Light civilization lives in the topmost floor of the world pillar, and the most populous race is the Metallica which are stones with the magic of the sky city. There are divided by 3 ranks, Stones, Silvermen which controlled stones and Golems which were summoned by Silvermen. It is said a one eyed king sits on top of the sky city of light. This Light civilization has been a representative of beauty and kindness and claims to defend other civilizations against Darkness. When rallying for war they shot the arrows of light, but strangely, it was not aimed at Darkness, but the Fire which it is supposed to protect. Darkness Darkness is the only civilization that is not connected by a world pillar and spreads its influence into the rest of the world. It is bathed in a dark sun that weakens the person just with slight exposure to it. From it are the shadows who are born by the sun, known as the Shadow Men, who dominate the civilization. The sun of darkness is nothing more than harm even in the civilization, but it's also the only light source of it. It is possible to benefit from it however, as it creates the "forest of killer weapons" which had weapons that are used by the Shadowmen to create devils. There were also a group of doctors that were approved by the shadowmen to create Devils, and all 3 of them, the shadowmen, the doctors and the devils were called the Mafi Gang. The Devils who looked good were given a fine number, and while the Devils were instructed to destroy all other civilizations, they were not fighting with their all. The frontline of Light Crista, First Squad has sensed the pollution caused by Darkness and pursued the Darkness frontlines Bagin 16, First Squad. Additionally, nobody knew where the weapons used to create Devils came from. Finally, nobody knows what the Shadowmen are thinking, and while the Devils are created to destroy other civilizations, that might not be what they truly think. However when they destroy the other civilizations they will have to destroy the bottom-most fire civilization, so it might not be their true purpose. Fire The Fire Civilization lives in the bottom of the world pillar and is an industrial war society like in the ancient times. From there are Beat Jockeys who consisted of Ape Men that formed teams, Mice who supported them and powerful Tanks. The Fire civilization's machinery are hamster powered, and this includes tanks. The Darkness civilization has been beginning to erode the world and Fire has begin to see the effects due to Explosive Maunaloa who lived in the civilization's edge. Hearing this the Beat Jockey head Dope "DBL" Boarder has went out to find the reason. Additionally, the fire civilization had began to see strange creatures such as Baron Gelacho and Pali Nights appearing in the world, so they sent ChuChuris, First Squad to investigate. After investigating Dope has spread the message to everyone in the fire Civilization and they held an emergency meeting, in which the Ape Men formed a group called "B.A.D.". Water The Water civilization is ruled by the mermen kings such as Sharkuga, King of the Sea and lives in the surroundings of the world pillar, and thus had lost all connection with the outside world. Therefore, they had became into a pacifist civilization. Due to lack of contact with other civilizations, the Water civilization had too much time and researched magic and created cities on top of massive whales. In order to enter the areas, the resident mermen had used their shell familiars to blow flutes. Each civilization had also got the power to use 2 forms, known as Neo Evolution. The Light civilization's Stones, the Darkness civilization's doctors and the fire civilization's tanks were affected by this power, and so did the Water civilization. However this pacifist civilization was mysteriously arming itself. Not even the sage Octoba, Sublime Knowledge knows why, and only the ruling class of the civilization, the Mermen Kings knew the reason. An ancient race that only existed 50000 years known as Fish has been encountered in the water civilization, and the corpse of Cyber A Irons has been encountered there. Nature Due to not entering conflict with fellow civilizations, the Nature civilization obtained fields that produce massive vegetables. While the Vegetables are delicious, these vegetables can be used as weapons. Therefore, there were Vegetable Weapons of the civilization. When the missiles from the vegetable weapons target a wild animal, the Wild animal becomes part plant, but the form of the wild animal will be stuck and never change. Additionally 100 thousand years later most Snow Faeries had disappeared from the planet. However in replacement Insect warriors known as Gransects nurture nature in place of Faeries. As the Nature civilization did not went into conflict to other civilizations, many wonder why they even needed to arm themselves in the first place. The reason is known by nobody but a part of the Gransect army. Finally, many Gransects had disappeared for no reason. Therefore, the Gransects had been extremely alert recently. Others One day, mysterious creatures had appeared in the world, and they are Colorless like the Zeniths. These beings are known as Jokers and claim to have the ability to create Masters. Nobody knows anything else about them, but the Beat Jockeys had encountered them personally. Each of these civilizations in this world had one strongest warrior that can be called the "Duel Master". Nobody knows if the master belongs to these Jokers, or is it something else. There were also travelers that can go from 2 different worlds. From this many creatures had wished to enter the other world, and beings such as Mukade, Asura had entered the world before. Finally there were also Dragon Guilds who worn the armors of fallen dragons. They wished for the power of Dragons and worn their fossils, and all civilizations had their own Dragon Guilds including the Darkness civilization. In fact Dragon fossils were used to create Devils in the darkness civilization. It is unknown the fossils that Dragon Guilds use are actually dragons. However, they are a symbol of power for those who worship them. Category:Timeline